1. Field of the Invention
The present invention can act as a task reminder. In particular, the invention relates to a device for reminding a patient to take his next dose of medication. More specifically, the invention provides a simple visual representation of the patient's dosage schedule for a particular medication, and when the next dose is due or when the last dose was taken.
2. Description of the Background Art
Numerous devices and methods to help patients follow a medication regimen have been developed. Devices that fulfill the needs of large numbers of users and readily adapt to conventional dispensing methods have been the subject of particular interest Cylindrical vials and bottles are the predominant dispensing containers in some parts of the world. Folding cartons that include blister-packaged medications or other immediate drug packaging also appear in common use. Additionally, some medications may be provided in flexible pouches or bags or in specialized containers. Producing a cost-effective reliable reminder device for the great variety of containers in use has presented a considerable challenge.
An extremely adaptive and inexpensive interactive reminder device for use with vial and bottle containers, is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/050,520 (hereinafter 520), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The device, which may be manufactured from paper or film, includes a rotatable band and a cooperating band support mounted on the side of a standard prescription vial or bottle. A small pressure-sensitive label or a modified prescription label, routinely used by the pharmacy, may serve as the band support. Cooperating indicia on the rotatable band and on the side of the container act to produce a reminder device.
In one embodiment of the above invention, the rotatable band is manufactured by die cutting sheet or roll stock to produce a substantially rectilinear strip of desired size and shape. The strip includes an adhesive portion at one end. The strip is closely wrapped around the cylindrical side of the container such that the ends of the strip overlap each other, forming a band or loop around the container. The overlap portions are adhered together by the pressure-sensitive adhesive, effectively forming an endless or continuous loop of fixed circumference, which is frictionally held on the container and is rotatable about the container. The band support limits downward displacement of the band along the longitudinal axis of the container. Additionally, teeth and notches in the band support and teeth and notches in the rotatable band allow for selective anti-displacement stops to hinder inadvertent rotational displacement of the band. To change a selection, the mounted band is raised along the longitudinal axis of the container to disengage the band support, rotated and lowered to reengage the band support. The selection procedure is similar for embodiments of the invention in which the band support is integral to the container. While the device seems to work well in a great number of applications, there are some shortcomings. Correct mounting and operation of the device is highly container dependent. The band is only retentively engaged with the container so long as friction between the container and band is sufficient The band support merely acts as a stop or anti-displacement member and can only be effective so long as the band is properly retentively engaged with the container. Because the rotatable band is not retentively engaged by the band support at any time, the band also relies greatly on band friction with the container wall to prevent inadvertent dislocation from a selected position, making it is necessary to mount the band sufficiently close around the container wall. Adequate contact with the band support is also required in order to keep the band from sliding downward off the container. The band must also be sufficiently loose on the container to allow for easy rotation. Obtaining this proper balance can take several attempts by some individuals or increase requests for help from the Pharmacist. Some current dispensing vials are produced with pronounced tapered walls, raising the difficulty for achieving good friction while permitting sufficient longitudinal movement of the band. Continually forcing the band upward during operation on such containers can overcome the adhesive used to form a fixed circumference loop. The loosened band is more prone to inadvertent and unwanted dislocation from a chosen referenced position and in some cases will slide over the front surface of the band support to come off the container. Also, because the rotatable band must be longitudinally raised from the band support (i.e. not engageably moveable) to change a selection, the band support cannot act as a rail guide to aid rotation of the band and some shorter containers cannot be used with the above device. While they may provide sufficient space for mounting of band and band support, their height is insufficient to allow the longitudinal displacement required to change selections. It has been found that the relatively thin nature of standard label materials leaves little room for apparent variances in application and operation of the rotatable band. Thin band supports with overall adhesive do not work as a stop mechanism in all instances because they tend to act as a guideway by which a less properly mounted rotatable band can slip off the container. This can be the case, even when the distance (generally radial) of the front of the band support from the container wall is equal to the distance of the front of the band from the container wall. The problem appears most evident on tapered wall cylindrical containers. Additional issues encountered include difficulty by some individuals to move the rotatable band along the longitudinal axis of the container, particularly as the size of the container is increased. Accommodating these individuals can be time consuming and can result in a less than desirable resistance to inadvertent displacement of the band at a selected position. In general, a reminder device that cannot be consistently attached to a container adversely influences widespread use. The ability to reliably secure a selected position, which is of great concern for pharmaceutical applications, can also be an issue with the above rotatable band.
Another reminder device which is cost-effective and is reliably securable is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/212,761 (hereinafter 761), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The 761 device however, is more aptly suited for attachment to a flat walled article such as a carton container. Additionally, a lock mechanism in the device demands a degree of dexterity lacking in some patients. The shortcomings of these reminder devices (520 and 761) are substantially overcome by the current invention.